This invention relates to a front-loading record player.
A known record player is constructed so that its slide base, which thereon a turntable, is movable back and forth against a player cabinet and is moved forwardly by opening the front door in order to minimize the upper space required by the player cabinet. This also permits stereo equipment and the like to be mounted on the cabinet.
In such a record player, opening and closing of the front door is normally synchronized with the movement of the slide base to simplify the operation of the player. However, because the mechanism for driving the slide base is used to open and close the front door without providing an additional driving source for opening and closing the door, it is difficult to synchronize the interactions thereof, thus making the mechanism complicated and unreliable. Furthermore, it is difficult to provide a tone arm drive mechanism which is compact and suitable for such a slide base.